Eternal Garden
by Maro42
Summary: This girl reminds Oswald of someone but who is she? That's right, she's the woman from his dreams! Oswald x OC for a friend. Fluffy romance. Pre Sablier tragedy. Please review!


Oswald felt the warm rays of the summer sun hit his back as he played piano. During the summer he could move his piano from the indoor study out to the balcony. The birds chirped behind him and one landed on his head as he played. Today was supposed to be a fine day. A young woman around his age was supposed to be coming to his estate to take piano lessons.

"Oswald! She is here!" called his sister Lacie, from inside. He stopped his song and moved towards the balcony door. Just inside stood Lacie dressed in her large floofy purple dress and red cloak. Next to her was a young girl with short brown hair and in a simple dress of black. A few blue roses were stitched across the fabric here and there. She smiled at him warmly.

"I am Maddy' she said 'I am here for piano lessons."

He did not reply for some time but instead stared into her light blue eyes. He seemed to get lost in the way the light reflected in them until Lacie have a sort of cough and looked at him. "I shall go back in now." She laughed.

"I am Oswald' he stammered. 'I am glad you could make it. It is such lovely weather too"

She smiled brightly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" she laughed.

He gestured to the piano bench and they sat close together, shoulder brushing occasionally, as his fingers moved across the keys and hers followed in almost the same fluency. "I thought you haven't played piano before" he asked after Maddy was able to mimic his every scale.

"I know how to play for the most part. I wanted to learn from the best piano player around." She looked at him and gave a warm smile. He glanced away quickly and blushed.

"You came all this way to sit on the same piano bench as me?" Oswald asked quietly.

"Of course. I admire you." She whispered back.

He suddenly couldn't hear anything beyond the beating of his heart inside his rib cage and the thought of if it was going to beat out of his chest or not. He stood up quickly. "How about we come get cool tea my lady?"

She nodded and chuckled about how red his face got in a matter of seconds. The study was a dark mess and she pulled open the curtains for him. Dust erupted from the new folds. He mumbled something about not having to clean up the mess and that he was sorry. Maddy looked at him and said "I understand you're a busy man being Glen and all. It's not a big deal."

She cleared some room for them at the dainty wooden table and old chairs that probably had not been sat in for some time. She admired the stacks of novels, paperwork and sheet music that littered the room. Oswald looked at her and blushed again. Why did she have to be kind and smart and pretty and freaking play piano as well as he did?! Maddy looked back at him. "Your purple eyes are lovely." She remarked without much a thought. He looked away again smiling a little. "You don't have to be so nervous you know." She laughed and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry' he apologized 'I guess I'm not used to having any pretty lady except my sister around."

"Aw! Thanks Oswald!" A voice yelled from down the hall.

"Geez Lacie. Find something else to do!" He hollered back. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway. "How long are you staying?" He asked her.

"Well, my carriage won't be back till dusk at the soonest. I have all afternoon with you and the grand piano." He smiled a wide smile which was abnormal for his solemnness.

"How about you come with me to my garden? The flowers are in full bloom and the birds are singing. I can't have you in my mess any longer. It is improper." He huffed.

Oswald stood and reached for her arm. She slid hers through his and they walked out towards the labyrinth garden. The scent of roses coming from it was strong but relaxing at the same time. It reminded Maddy of Oswald. So dark and over powering but comforting to be around at the same time. He had known him for a long time but from the looks of it, he no longer remembered. But that was ok because even with the reincarnation cycle, some love is even more beautiful the second time around.

They walked arm in arm for a while admiring the roses that lined the walls of the labyrinth garden like stars. At first they were a blood red then they seeped into a pink, yellow and later on to Maddy's excitement, turned blue. It always amazed her that Oswald tended to the garden himself and how he was able to grow blue roses when they couldn't be grown anywhere else. They reached the centre of the garden where the white gazebo sat. They sat side by side. Maddy scooted close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He started to lean his head against hers, almost naturally but recoiled and squirmed. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable around her. He was sure they hadn't met. "Maddy dear, have we met before?" He asked her.

"Of course ' she chuckled and lifted her head up 'We have known each other for a very long time Oswald."

He fell silent as she placed her head on his shoulder gently. Come to think of it, maybe he had met her before but wasn't it in his dreams? There was a woman that looked much like her that appeared to him when he was finally able to sleep after Jack had left for the night. Oswald would be writing a new composition one moment and fall asleep the next with his head buried in a pile of papers. The woman is his dream, who he knew he fell in love with, would dance with him during masquerades; help him work on his ever expanding garden and share kisses with him in the moonlight. Could this be the same woman?

He glanced at her beautiful face. Her eyes closed in pure bliss and her smile ever apparent on her face. Oswald had once heard that dreams were a link to the memories of your past life sometime long ago. He had never believed that nor the concept of the red string of fate, which seemed to be contradictory given the fact he himself held the souls of all the Glens before him. Were these memories _his_ past life or of one of the Glens? He smiled. It didn't really matter he supposed. She obviously was willing to be with him no matter what. "You're the woman from my dreams." Oswald whispered unaware that he could be heard. Maddy opened her eyes and smiled peacefully.

"So you do remember. I was worried you didn't love me anymore." She grew solemn, reminiscing. He turned towards her as she lifted her head.

"You danced with me and helped me write songs. We ran through my garden once didn't we?" She looked at him like a patient mother would a child when they were learning how to add numbers for the first time.

"Yes silly. Why do you think I was able to play that piano piece with you without you teaching me? We wrote it together once before. It has been a long time Oswald darling."

As soon as her lips stilled he leaned close to her face and whispered "indeed it has." He held her jawline in his hand and moved his thumb across it before pressing his lips against hers. They were warm from the sunlight and were softer than Maddy remembered. His mouth turned into a slight smile as she was caught off guard. Eventually she remembered what she was doing and their lips danced for a while. When both could no longer hold their breath, they broke apart and stared at one another. He pulled her into his chest and she fit in like no other woman would. He knew he loved her like no other Glen would. "These feelings I feel for you and you for me are from my past life right? Not from Levi or any of the Glens before him." Oswald asked, hoping his assumption would be true.  
"Oswald. I have searched for you for a long time. It is only you I love. I don't care that you are the next Glen or a Baskerville." Maddy spoke to his chest.

"I don't care about best friends or a social status, as long as you will be with me." was all he said back. Maddy smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Only if you can catch me first." She challenged, kicking off her heals and darting down one of the isles.

Oswald never did understand how she could be so serious one moment and act like a child the next. It was good for him though. He didn't have to babysit her like he did Jack. He smirked deviously and ran off in the direction she did. Maddy was pretty far gone though. Even through countless life times Oswald always designed the labyrinth the same. The same as the tattoo that covers her back. She knew every curve of it and so did Oswald but she was quicker. His footsteps echoed behind her along with the thuds of various capes and jackets dropping to the ground. Maddy turned the corner lined with Statice flowers... Wait Statice? Didn't he only plant roses? Lost in thought Maddy didn't see a little raven hair boy appear in front of her. She crashed into him, both landing on the ground. She caught him to avoid from crushing him. He lay on her chest lost and confused. His golden eyes were wide. "Gilbert!" Maddy squealed.

"Lady Madeline? You've come back to us!" He lost that far out look in his eyes and hugged her. "I have missed you my lady! Oswald has grown solemn without you."

"Speaking of Oswald, he and I are playing tag. Wish to join?" Gilbert nodded and she kissed his forehead before he crawled off of her. They stood and took off running, his little hand in her larger one, just as Oswald rounded the corner.

"Maddy come back!" He yelled at her. Gilbert and Maddy were too busy giggling to answer his call. Behind them Oswald huffed and slowed down. Why was she so freaking difficult? He smiled deviously again, remembering he had created secret paths throughout the garden. He dashed towards the closest one for he had a feeling he knew where Maddy was headed.

Gilbert complained. "I don't want to run anymore!" Maddy, without slowing, for if she knew she did it would be the end of her, pulled him up and sat him on her shoulders. He regained his adorableness and started giggling again. "Faster Maddy faster!" He cried.

Her face drained of expression. "Geez Gilbert I'm not a horse!"

"Yay Maddy horse!" She sighed and closed her eyes. She set him down once again and ran with his hand in hers much to Gilbert's dislike. They turned the last corner Maddy was planning on turning, and suddenly her body smashed into something large. She let go of Gilbert's hand and fell to the ground on top of whatever she ran into.

"Maddy." A familiar voice wheezed.

"Oswald! I'm so sorry!" She started to pull off of him but he pulled her back down. "How many times do I have to run and fall into adorable men in my life?" She mumbled. Oswald looked at her confused. Gilbert poked his head around the corner.

"Oh Gilbert. Turn around for a moment." Gilbert knew better than to argue and complied with his master's orders.

"What-" Maddy's question was cut off with Oswald pressing his lips forcefully against hers. This wasn't as soft and innocent as the first kiss they shares only moments ago. This one was needy. Oswald kissed her almost rough and passionately, as if he was searching for something. Not one to back down from a challenge Maddy kissed him back hungrily.

He broke away first and gasped "I thought I said you were mine. I caught you." Oswald's cheeks had a pink tint to them and Maddy's face turned a red.

"I-I… When did you become so dominant?" She stuttered.

He only chuckled and pulled her to his chest again. His cloak and jackets were now gone from running. He was left in only a white shirt and cravat. Maddy slipped her hand under his shirt and brushed his abs gently. He shuttered and started picking the grass and petals that had managed to get in her hair. "How did you know where I was going?" She asked him still cuddled to his chest.

"I do remember. I just didn't have a reason to believe the memories. Now I do. The garden I had the first time we met was shaped this way. This was the spot where we had our first kiss."

Gilbert who had still not turned to face Oswald but had sat down to pick at the grass instead, looked about him. There was nothing really special here from what he could see. Instead of roses of one color, roses of every color from other parts of the garden grew around this circular clearing. Statice flowers grew randomly in the grass like a path towards another bench with two statue people sitting on it. To him they looked like Maddy and Oswald but something about them was different. He thought for a moment but his attention span was gone as quickly as it came.

Oswald tickled Maddy's sides making her squirm as she attempted the same for him. Much to her discontent, he wasn't ticklish. He stopped eventually, leaving them laughing in each other's arms. The sun dropped behind the walls of the garden and streaked the sky with pinks and reds. They didn't speak to each other for some time but instead enjoyed the warmth of one another. He ran his fingers through her hair as she started to fall asleep. "Oswald. I don't want to interrupt but it's getting dark and it was Lacie that sent me to get you." Oswald's eyes snapped open.

"Gilbert! Why don't you go back and tell Lacie that I will be back soon. Also tell Maddy's coach to come back tomorrow. I will pay him then." Gilbert only nodded and then climbed on top of Maddy and Oswald.

"I'm so happy to see you again! I'll see you soon." He hugged her and ran off towards the mansion.

"Even after another lifetime, he is still a pain in the butt child." Oswald laughed.

"But he is sooo cute!" defended Maddy.

Oswald smiled. This had been the happiest Oswald had been in a long time. He had forgotten what it was like to smile and love another person so dearly other than family. He pulled Maddy's ear close to his lips. "I love you." He whispered and kissed its shell. She shivered under his soft touch.

"I love you too. No matter how many times I am reborn, I will fall in love with you again" Oswald kissed her forehead tenderly and stared at the stars growing brighter. If they're love was like the stars, it didn't matter that it couldn't be told apart from the ones around as longer as they were allowed to shine side by side.


End file.
